The La Fe Legacy
by ACHA 0.0
Summary: Follow the La Fe family as the siblings head off to Hogwarts and turn Neville's world upside down and get caught up in Harry Potter's unwanted drama throughout the years at Hogwarts, and then some. I'm not really good at summaries but if you like stories about the side characters and what they think of all of Harry's drama, while dealing with their own, please read on.


**Hey there everyone, this is just a little something that I have been working on. Hope the fandom likes it! It will focus on the side characters of Harry Potter as well as the La Fe family, so if you're wondering what it's like for the rest of the students that live in Hogwarts while the golden trio is at school, please read on. I own nothing and all characters belong to J.K. Rowling, only the La Fe members are mine. Please review and be kind. And now if you please, let the show begin!**

"I'm going to kill you!"

She had to make it, she had to. Just a little further, a little longer. If she was caught now she knew it would be over. They wouldn't know where to find her body. She wouldn't get to say goodbye.

She could hear her getting closer, gaining up on her. Her lungs were on fire, but still she kept going forward, looking for a place to hide. _There!_ She thought, the trees would offer some form of cover.

She dove for the trees, and in making a quick turn, she fell and skinned her knee on a protruding root, tearing her white stocking. Getting up, she ignored the stinging of her knee and limped onward. She didn't dare turn around and look, instead she opted for finding a proper hiding place.

"Ursula! I told you not to touch my things! You always take my things without asking permission and then you break them! You broke my _muñeca_ for the last time!"

 _Great,_ Ursula thought, _now she won't let me play with the new one Tío Santi got her._

Ursula looked around and tried to find a good hiding spot, but there was nothing! Just her luck, she had decided to run into the one grove of trees that didn't offer any form of protection in the entire park and whose branches were way above her reach. She looked around and again found nothing.

 _I'm wasting time!_ Ursula thought. As she looked around she realized that her time had finally run out. She could hear her sisters' voice getting nearer and nearer. She would be, not only at the mercy of her little sister, but her _Mama_ as well. She felt her blood running wild in her veins, thumping with every exhale of her breath.

 _No!_ She thought, _I'm Ursula La Fe! I don't give up!"Flectere si nequeo superos, Acheronta movebo!"_ if I cannot bend the will of Heaven, I shall move Hell.

"Ursula! Where are you?!"

Ursula looked around again, something had to stand out, it had to! Suddenly something fell from above and bounced off of her head. She looked up and there it was! A low hanging branch was extended out to her, as if offering her a hand upon which to climb onto. Before she could even asses that it hadn't been there the first time she had looked, she grabbed onto the branch and began to climb.

 _I might live after all!_ Ursula thought. She climbed and tried not to rely on her hurt leg. She was almost high enough that if Morgana ran by, she wouldn't be able to see her. As she grabbed onto a branch, it snapped and she almost lost her balance.

 _I think I'm high enough_ she thought as she was staring at the ground, realizing just how high up she had gone. Just as she regained her balance she lost her black Mary Jane shoe. She watched as it hit a couple of branches on the way down and finally got stuck in one.

Before she could even think of a bad word suitable for the situation she was now in, she saw the top of her sisters light brown hair appear right under the tree branches. Morgana had finally caught up with her and she was more than upset.

Her hair was a mess. Gone were the butterfly clips that their _Mama_ had stuck in her hair. Her skin was blotchy and red from all the running and the crying she had probably done. To make matters worse from her position in the tree, Ursula could see that her sister was missing the white ribbon that had been tied around her waist earlier that morning for Easter Sunday mass.

Ursula looked on and kept absolutely still and quiet. One wrong move and Morgana would spot her and start climbing after her, or worse, attempt to knock her off the tree with the pine cones lying around.

As Ursula continued to look at her sister looking around the tree in every direction, fists clenched she realized she had never been able to hide from Morgana before. Any game of hide and seek had always resulted in Ursula losing. Now Ursula never liked losing, it so rarely happened she never became used to it, but happen it did whenever they played hide and seek.

Ursula kept her eyes trained on Morgana as she kept searching around the tree for Ursula. Finally Morgana came right under Ursula's hiding spot and took a deep breath. Ursula kept her eyes on her sister from above her and watched as Morgana unclenched her hands and extended them to her side, palms up. She stood there for what Ursula guessed was less than a minute when slowly Morgana began to lift her head towards the sky. Before Ursula could even blink, Morgana opened her eyes and was staring directly at Ursula.

Both sisters stared at each other, neither saying a word. Ursula was breathing hard as Morgana turned to get a proper look at her older sister.

"You broke my _muñeca_ Ursula," Morgana stated.

Instead of feeling bad and offering an apology, which she wasn't very good at anyway. Ursula scowled at her little sister and through gritted teeth said,

"And you've been cheating at hide and seek."

Morgana's eyes became wide at being caught.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I win because you're bad at hiding."

" _Mentirosa,"_ Ursula said, "You feel for me don't you?"

"No!" Morgana said a little too quickly.

"Liar! I don't know how you do it but I know you do. You can feel me when I'm hiding and know where I am!"

"Or I know you so well that I know every place at home you like to hide in," stated Morgana, putting her little clenched fists on her hips.

The two sisters continued to stare at one another. Neither budging, but the longer that Ursula stayed in the tree the more she realized that she didn't know how to get down.

"Ursula! Morgana! Where are you _traviesas_?!"

Both girls turned their heads towards the voice, recognizing immediately the voice of their _Tío Santi_. Morgana looked up at her sister, her eyes no longer holding any form of anger.

"Ursa, come on, get down. Hurry up before _Mamí_ also comes looking for us."

Ursula didn't move.

"Ursula?"

"Icantgetdown"

"What did you say?" asked Morgana making a face as she tried to hear her sister.

"I said I can't get down!" Ursula said, as she looked down at Morgana.

"I'm laying on a branch and can't see any of the branches below because my dress is too poofy!"

"Just try Ursula!" yelled Morgan, "Hurry, before _Tio_ comes!"

"What if I try and because I can't see the branches, I miss one and break my neck? Or worse! Tear my dress!" asked Ursula.

"Ursula, now is not the time to think about the dress!" yelled Morgana.

"I'm not thinking about the dress Morgana! I'm thinking about how mad _Mami's_ going to be when she sees that the dress is not only dirty, but ripped! I won't be able to sit on my butt for a week after she's done with me!"

"Well you shouldn't have climbed up the tree then," said Morgana.

"Well you shouldn't have chased me," replied Urusula.

"Well, you shouldn't have grabbed and broken my _muñeca,_ " answered Morgana.

"You should have let me play with it then,"

"You should have asked first, and besides, you have one already!" stated Morgana.

"I couldn't find mine," Ursula said.

"That's not my fault! You should take better care of your toys like _Mama_ always tells you too."

"I do!" Ursula exclaimed, "I always try, but things either get lost or end up broken!"

As Ursula began to start one of the many speeches she had about how her things had a mind of their own, she didn't hear the tale tale sign of a crunch indicating the snapping of a branch. Before she could continue to list the number of things she had lost in the short nine years of her life the branch gave out under her weight. Before she plummeted to the grown all she thought was _Uh oh_ and closed her eyes and waited to fall to her death _._

But death never came, in fact, she heard the branch fall and knew she was moving but not very fast. She kept her eyes shut until she heard Morgana yell her name. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at the ground slowly coming towards her. Her dress had puffed out as big as an umbrella and was letting her float to the ground. After what felt like forever, Ursula's feet touched the ground.

"Ursula?" Morgana asked in a timid voice.

Ursula just looked at her little sister with fear in her eyes. She had no idea what had just happened, but she knew that she couldn't scare Morgana,

"It's okay, Mori. I'm okay" Ursula said with as much confidence as she could muster.

Morgana nodded her head and held her hand out. Urusla took her hand and held it tightly in her hand. As they both turned to start walking back towards their family picnic Morgana noticed something.

"Ursula! Your shoe! Where is it?"

"Oh great, it's still stuck in the tree."

Both sisters turned to look up at the tree, but couldn't spot Urusula's black Mary Jane shoe. On closer inspection, Ursula saw that the shoe was actually on top of one of the roots of the tree.

"Found it," Ursula said.

As she bent down to grab her shoe and put it on, she noticed something white inside her shoe where there was normally tan hide. Ursula reached in and pulled out Morgana's missing white ribbon. Both sisters looked at it in confusion.

"What's my ribbon doing in your shoe?" asked Morgana.

"I don't know, but don't ask questions right now. Just turn around so I can put it on you."

Morgana did as she was told and turned around. After Ursula tied the ribbon she put her shoe on and proceeded to try to fix Morgana's hair as well as her own, but unlike Morgana's straight light brown hair, her black curly mess wouldn't be tamed. Finally she gave up and grabbed her little sisters' hand and started once again in the direction they had heard their uncle calling for them.

As they walked and almost made it up the hill towards their family, Ursula stopped feeling the gaze of someone on them. As she looked back all she saw was the tree that had hid her and somehow given her shoe and her sisters' ribbon back. Morgana stared as well. Something had happened, she didn't know what, but she knew something magical had happened.

"Ursula?" called Morgana.

" _Sí?"_ asked Ursula, looking at her sister.

"Let's stay away from heights from now on okay?"

Ursula looked back at the trees, watching the way the wind slightly moved the branches. As she looked at the tree, _their_ tree, she thought she saw what looked to be a cat sitting on one of the roots. _Weird_ , she thought.

"Urusla?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise, no more heights?" asked Morgnana.

Finally Ursula turned and looked at her little sister and gave her a little smile as she tugged her towards their family once again.

"No more heights."

2 Years Later…

"If we die, I'm going to kill you," said a light skinned girl with light brown hair to her darker companion.

"If we die, I owe you a quarter," her companion stated as she tried to push some of her unruly curly hair away from her forehead. No matter how much gel she seemed to put on it these days her darn baby hair would still spring up and fly around everywhere like unrelenting haywire.

"Please, you still owe me from the first couple of bets, now you want to add more to your debt?" her sister asked.

"I paid you back Morgana," her older sister stated.

"No you didn't."

"Who beat up Ryan Bojas the other day then?" Ursula asked.

"That was you!?" asked Morgana with wide eyes.

"Who else? And by the way, a thank you would have been nice," Ursula said as she tried to readjust the pillows on her arm.

"No wonder the entire class isn't speaking to me,"

"They never speak to you" stated Ursula.

"They had started to until **you** mest it up!" yelled Morgana.

"Please, they were so not talking to you. The only time they would was when Bojas was making fun of you. But hey, if you consider that proper conversation, who am I to dissuade you?" asked Ursula as she turned and smiled at her sister.

"Ugh! I hope this time you actually do break something," said Morgana.

"You think being this high up can actually kill us this time?" asked Ursula.

"Naw, it didn't kill us the first couple of times. I don't see why this would be any different," said Morgana.

"True."

"Ready?" asked Ursula.

"Yup!" said Morgana.

"Don't die!" yelled a little voice from below them.

As they looked over the roof of the three story house, Ursula and Morgana caught a glimpse of their baby sisters at the bottom. One of them was staring up at them shaking her head, while the other was so wrapped up in her little blanket that all they could see were her tiny little bare feet poking out.

"We won't!" they both yelled back. Both were so enthralled in what they were doing that neither saw a lone figure walking up the long dirt drive way towards their house.

It had been quite a few years since Minerva Mcgonagall had set her eyes on the pair of misfits that had been the La Fe sisters. Tenacious they might have been, but she hoped that these past two years had helped them to shape up into proper young girls. It had been quite a sight for her to see the kind of magic that resonated off of them. Strong magic in someone quite so young could lead to disastrous consequences when not properly trained after all.

As she walked up the lone dirt road towards the house of the La Fe family, a beautiful, three story house awaited her at the end. On her way up to the house, rows of rose bushes and wild flowers flowed up the path to the house. As she looked at the different flowers in bloom she thought further of how best to bring about the matter of the girls to their parents. It was rare enough to have a child with magical abilities born into a muggle family, but having all the children be magical was another thing entirely. The parents would eventually have all their children attending Hogwarts, they would have to say goodbye for months at a time to their young ones. It would take carefully thought out words to handle such a delicate situation.

Minerva Mcgonagall was not one to shy away from her responsibilities but she deeply felt that Albus should be with her, as well, to talk to the La Fe family. As she contemplated how best to start the conversation with the La Fe matriarch, she noticed two girls outside of the house looking towards the sky. She was unable to see what exactly they were looking at, but the closer she came to them the more she could distinguish a faint count down.

"They're gonna die," Minerva heard the little girl with straight jet black hair say.

"Don't say that Calypso, _Mama_ would be very upset if they do, and I will be very sad," said what Minerva thought was a talking blanket.

On what she had assumed had been three, she looked up and saw two bundles of pillows jump off of the roof and plummet towards the ground.

"Oh dear!"

What she had thought were pillows, were in fact girls and they were falling at an alarming pace towards the ground! But before she could get her wand out, to keep them afloat, they froze midair and began to descend lightly. Minerva stared in shock as she saw the girls smiling as they looked at each other. Yet before any of them could let out a sigh of relief, the girls fell the last eight feet directly into a rose bush!

"Ow!"

"My word! Are you girls alright?" asked Minerva as she came forward to inspect them.

"I told you sissy, we needed more pillows. Now my but hurts," said the fair haired girl in front of Minerva.

"My word girls are you alright?" she tried again.

"Yeah, everything's alright," stated the girl with the bushy black hair.

"No, everything is not alright!" yelled a little girl with straight jet black hair. " _Mama_ is going to be so upset when she sees that you fell on her roses!"

At her statement the two girls finally seemed to realize exactly what had broken their fall.

"Ursa… we're so dead," whispered Morgana as she clung to her older sister.

"No we're not, we'll just explain to _Mama_ that we were playing and that we accidently landed in her roses. Won't we girls?" asked Ursula.

"What's this about _us_ Ursula? _We_ didn't do anything, it was all _you_ and Morgana and your attempts at being Marry Poppins! You're always doing things like this! It wasn't our fault just you and Morgana, and I'm gonna tell!" yelled the little girl as she ran away towards the house.

"Calypso no!" screamed Ursula as she ran after her.

Minerva had never been ignored in all her years of teaching. In fact she had never been ignored as a prefect at Hogwarts now that she thought of it. But these girls had jumped off of a roof, crushed what had seems precious roses and had a full blown argument amongst themselves without even acknowledging that a complete stranger stood beside them.

"Don't worry, we know your good," said the little girl Minerva thought was Morgana, "If you hadn't been, I would have already taken my little sister inside. Also, Ursula and _Mami_ saw you coming."

Minerva looked down at the little girl in amazement while she just looked up at her and smiled. Out of what seemed thin air, a little hand shot out towards Minerva out of the blanket pile. She looked at it in puzzlement.

"She says it's time to go inside. She wants to hold your hand and lead you inside."

"Oh! Oh, well aright little one, let us go inside," Minerva said as she took her little hand and followed her older sister inside the house.

As they entered through the door, Minerva saw a woman in denim slacks and a white peasant blouse at the bottom of a spiral staircase.

"Hello," she said with a smile on her face. Her curled hair framed her face nicely as the rest flowed down her back in long spiral strands.

"Good afternoon," said Minerva, "I know that my abrupt appearance might be a little unorthodox. But, I come from a private institute for gifted magical children called Hogwarts. I have come to speak with you about your daughter's attendance and integration into our magical community." Minerva abruptly stopped speaking, she had come with a well crafted speech to ease their mother into the idea that magic was in fact a possibility and instead she blurted everything out as if she had been given veritaserum. Without a second thought she had spilled her world's most guarded secret and Merlin knew if this muggle would keep it.

As she looked at their mother she noticed that her smile had remained on her face. There was no doubt or terror. The woman was simply smiling. Maybe the woman was not all there?

" _Mami_ is all there, she's standing right in front of you," Morgana stated.

Minerva looked at the child and realized that she had not spoken out loud.

"Morgana," their mother warned.

Morgana giggled and smiled at her mother.

"Take Cierce into the living room please,"

"Yes _Mami."_

Cierce took her hand from Minerva and it disappeared into the blanket covering the child and another little hand appeared on the other side and slid into Morgana's awaiting hand.

"Hello, I am Pandora de La Fe, and you are?" asked the smiling woman as she stepped forward and held out her hand.

"I am Minerva McGonagall Deputy Head Mistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Transfiguration Professor," stated Minerva as she took Pandora's hand.

"Oh wow, nice title deputy head mistress. Well it's nice to finally put a name to the face," Pandora stated," Now let's discuss the fact that you want to take my little girl across the country and away from her family," she stated as she led Minerva into a sitting room.

"That is not what happens, Mrs. La Fe," Minerva stated as she took a seat. "The institution that is Hogwarts is a noble and most ancient institution. It is one of the best magical schools in the magical community and we are most pleased that your daughter was accepted. She is a very special and gifted child," Minerva said.

After what she had seen, she was quite sure that there was no excuse. This child was a magical muggle born witch. Now she just had to make sure that her parents understood.

"I know that she is special, Professor McGonagall. She's my daughter after all. But the real question is what does that school have to offer my child that I do not?" asked Pandora.

Minerva was shocked, what could Hogwarts offer this child that her mother could not?

"Well madam, for one, Hogwarts will be able to provide your daughter with a proper immersion into our culture by having her stay at the school for the duration of her education. She will be able to study magic in a controlled and stable environment where she will be instructed by some of the best educators in magic," said Minerva.

"Interesting, and where exactly is this magical school?" asked Pandora.

"It is in Scotland, on a remote island that muggles are not able to find. This ensures the safety of students, staff and muggles as well," stated Minerva.

At this Pandora's smile fell from her face and she became serious.

"So what you're trying to tell me is that you want to take my daughter away from her home, from her family so that she can go half way across the world to a boarding school?" asked Pandora. "Where she will have no family, no friends, no one with a real interest in her well being and where she will essentially know no one so that she can learn a few spells?"

"Madam La Fe, your daughter needs proper instructions. She needs to be able to harness her magic, so that it does not cause her problems by trying to escape from her core via bursts of magic potentially harming her or others."

"And how exactly would that be executed? How can she control her magic, according to you?" Pandora asked Minerva raising her eye brow at her.

"Well," Minerva began, as she arranged her skirts around her legs. "Before school is to begin she would have to obtain a wand and with that she would be able to learn how to properly use it and harness her magic. With time she will be able to do more difficult magic such as spells in transfiguration, charms and defense against the dark arts. There are other courses that she would take that would do less with wand movements and more to do with the essence of magic, such as potions."

Minerva noticed that Mrs. La Fe seemed less than impressed.

"I have yet to hear something that I cannot teach my daughter Professor McGonagall," said Pandora. "Magic is after all more than spells and potions and from what I am hearing it sounds like you would hinder my daughter, not help her to hone her abilities by having her use a wand," stated Pandora.

"Madam, with all due respect I don't believe you quite understand what is at stake here. Your daughter is a witch. She has abilities that no mere muggle can control. She will need proper guidance an instruction. As a muggle you cannot begin to understand the kind of instructions youre daughter will need," Minerva tried to explain.

"We prefer the term mortal. And what makes you believe that I have not been instructing my daughter from the beginning?" asked Pandora as she scrutinized Minerva.

"Madam La Fe" Minerva said as she pulled herself together from a stupor and realized she had been under some kind of spell without her knowledge, "Your daughter has already surpassed your magical ability. If she does not get proper schooling she could have a burst of accidental magic and harm you, her sisters, or worse, herself. If that were to happen, I doubt either of you would be able to forgive yourselves."

With that, both women sat across from each other, each in that moment more focused in the battle of wits going on between them for the greater good that neither of them realized that Ursula walked in and spoke with tears running down her face.

" _Mama,_ I want to go. I don't want to hurt you or anyone."

As both women turned to look at the young girl that had walked in, both changed their looks. Scaring her had not been their intention; it had certainly not been Minerva's.

"I know _mija"_ said Pandora. Minerva looked at the matriarch and realized that she was no longer looking and the stone of a woman, Madam La Fe that had been sitting across from her a second ago, she was looking at their mother, Pandora. A woman who truly cared for the well being of her children, the choice had been made in the blink of an eye.

Minerva watched as she opened her arms and Ursula went and became encircled in her mother's embrace. She placed a kiss to Urusla's temple and turned to Minerva.

"Professor McGonagall, I just have one last question for you."

"Yes?"

"Is this school safe?" she asked.

"Hogwarts is by far the safest school in the magical community," Minerva stated with absolute certainty.


End file.
